


Squander

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Squander- to wasteRex laments the way his brothers are treated.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 5





	Squander

Rex sighed as he looked at the casualty reports of the previous battle. So many of his brothers had been lost, and unnecessarily too. It was such a waste of human lives and so very few saw it as such.

The natives should not have killed his brothers because they weren't naturally born. It just wasn't right that his brothers were treated as less than human, but he couldn't see any way to do anything about it. Not by himself.


End file.
